accel alglesia
by starhime13
Summary: This fanfic is the book eragon but with the idea of accel world where alglesia is a virtue world. Eragon ended up staying in alglesia for a long time and he got acoma in the real world. He just woke up and can only remember his memories of alglesia so with the help of his guardian claire. They are gonna get his memory back; he will try to figure out which world he truly belongs in
1. Chapter 1

accel alglesia I don't own any of this and fyi no accel world characters

A beautiful day arose after the defeat of galbortorix.  
Eragon woke up in a place that looked strange, this place had alot of what looked like strange technology he decided not to care since Gabortorix was destroyed and alglesia is at peace.  
He called for Saphira, his beautiful saphire dragon.  
The weird thing is that she didn't answer, he called again but she still didn't answer.

Eragon went downstairs to figure out what the hell was going on.  
A beautiful lady not as beautiful as Arya but still beautiful was grinning at Eragon saying, "Honey you finally woke up, you were in acoma for about a year; The docter said you wouldn't be able to wake up and that we should've pulled the plug but I didn't belive them just think about how happy your father would be.  
Eragon was wondering if it was possible if Brom was back and if this woman is selena but aren't they dead though Eragon thought.  
Eragon asked,"Miss where are we and what have you done to my dragon?"  
The strange lady smiled and said,"Eragon the only place that dragons exist is in books and fairytales, how rude is it to call your mom miss I would've grounded you if you hadn't been in acoma.

Eragon said,"There are dragons in alglesia and I am the legendary rider who defeated Galbortorix."  
Eragon's mom laughed and said,"I don't know what happened to you during acoma but Alglesia is a legendary video game that crazy old freaks talk about; Which means acoma brain there is no alglesia we are in America where it is land of the free and whatever your history teacher taught you about America.

She smiled happily,"Get ready for school Eragon, you don't wanna be late!"  
Eragon got his backpack and left for the bus, he saw a couple of guys and asked, "where are we and how can we get to alglesia?"  
The guys were laughing saying' "Loser acoma kid we are in America and alglesia only exist in the minds of crazy old bats so get your brain back together stupid acoma kid."

Eragon is disappointed thinking about what is happening to Saphira and the rest of alglesia.  
After he got off of the bus an beautiful girl who looked human with sunshine golden hair and chocolate brown eyes who looked as beautiful as Arya did and had a mysterious beautiful aroma she had tapped his shoulder saying, "Aden you stayed too long in alglesia to remember what I've warned you about or should I say Eragon shadeslayer; you probally remember seeing me in a different form back in alglesia but you can find out who I am after we get your memories back"  
Eragon was in shock that golden haired girl knew of alglesia and that her scent is beautiful like no others her lips were the color of strawberries, he wondered what she will taste like if he kissed her.

The golden girl said" Everyone here calls me Claire but I guess I shouldn't have let you install alglesia but you did defeat Galbortorix who probally forgot all his memories in Alglesia and if you're wondering why you are back in the real world it's because you did your part in Alglesia and you stayed there too long after you regain your memories and I find a quest then we can go back but until then I'm not letting you go back, understood Aden.  
Eragon nodded and wanted to embrace her so bad because in this unfamiliar world where his name was Aden and all the people call him crazy for asking about alglesia.  
Eragon didn't care if he was gonna get pushed away so he wrapped his arms around Claire smelling her exotic scent of strawberries and flower petals.  
Claire just stood there she didn't push away or hug back she just stood.  
Eragon let go of her and asked her, "how long will it take for me to get back to alglesia?"  
Claire smiled beautifully and replied,"As long as it will take you to remember who you truly are Aden." 


	2. Chapter 2

accel alglesia chapter 2 what happened a year ago/ who is Claire I don't own any of the characters no copyright

Last time Eragon woke up from acoma and found out the life he thought he was living was a lie and his real name is Aden.

A year ago before Aden was in Acoma, and before he thought he was Eragon Shadeslayer.

Aden walked home with Claire like usal wondering if she would give him a quest that would make him well known in alglesia and not just some farm boy who worked with his uncle.  
Claire said,"Aden I have a quest for you, A user named Galbortorix stayed in alglesia for over 3 years and killed all the dragon riders; he also took over alot of alglesia and is now calling it his empire."  
Aden couldn't hide his smile, even though rumors were that Galbortorix is a dragon rider and was the 1st rider to own 2 dragons; he was thinking about the reputation he would earn.  
Aden thought aloud,"Eragon sonofnone deserves to be well known and respected right?"

Claire smiled trying not to laugh replied, "Don't think it will be easy Galbortorix thinks he is actually part of alglesia and he's stayed there for over 3 months maybe even longer than a year, if you think you can just go to his palace and hit with a shovel and erase him completely then you're completely wrong!"  
Aden said,"I didn't say it was gonna be a peice of cake, but come on this can be a great oppurtunity for fame and we might find the true meaning of accel alglesia."  
Claire said,"You can take this quest just don't stay there for over 3 months or you will end up waiting for someone to uninstall you just like Galbortorix, I will come to check up on you and I will arrange for someone to train you into actual combat; remember Aden that you can't stay in there too long cause theres a 1 in a million chance that you will get your memory back.

Aden brushed his lips against hers feeling her soft lips that taste like fresh strawberries saying," No matter what I will forget I will alway remember you and I wil always protect you so don't look worried.  
Claire smiled and said,"alright but you better remember me.  
Aden went into the forest portal and chanted,"accel alglesia"  
As Aden has stepped into alglesia he saw a beautiful huge gem, thinking why not help my self...  
Aden wondered what price he will get it for but before he can make profit, a cute small blue dragon appeared; Aden petted his head and it was that moment when their bond will blossom.


	3. Chapter 3

accel alglesia chapter 3 trying to remember the modern world I don't own any of this and I don't intend to copywrite

Aden said,"Claire we have to go back, My dragon Saphira will be worried and what about the fate of alglesia?"  
Claire replied,"Don't worry Saphira will understand and now we have to figure out how to get your memories back, starting with technology and school."  
She handed him a square with numbers and said,"This is a cell phone its used to call people."  
Aden stared at it amazed that there is a device used for calling and there is no magic involved.  
He asked,"how do you use it?"

Claire responds,"How to call someone is to 1st get their number, then dial the numbers in the order they gave it to and press the green button, how to end a call is to press the red button."  
Claire gave Aden a sheet of paper with numbers and said," now try calling me"  
Aden pressed the exact numbers that Claire gave him and he heard something odd, he wondered what it was... Claire answered her phone and the strange noise stopped playing, he can hear her through this device and she was saying,"Its my ringtone; ringtones are used to signal you if someone is calling you or texting you; once the ringtone is over the call will end and you will have to try again and how to accept a call is to press the green button when you hear your ringtone."

Claire hung up her phone and gave him another peice of paper saying,"This is your cell phone number try to remember it and don't give anyone my number or your number; Its about time to get to class and since we have the same classes you can walk with me."  
Aden and Claire walked inside the school and she showed him a locker and how to open it.  
At 1st Aden tried using magic but it didn't work out cause magic doesn't exist in this world while Claire laughed beautifully but yet familliar.  
It took 3 times till he got it; Aden took out a notebook that said math cause Claire said they're 1st hour was math.

Now Claire is taking him to Math class.  
Aden was curious yet excited cause Claire said Math is a class where you learn how to solve problems with numbers.  
As they got to class Aden looked at their math teacher he was handsome he had blonde hair and green eyes and was wearing a dress shirt along with a tie; he looked like the type who'd drink alot of tea.  
Claire said,"he is our math teacher , alot of the girls like him cause of his elegant french accent and his good looks.

Aden wondered if Claire was attracted to him; he felt a weird feeling in his head it was a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes in his bedroom wait, that girl was Claire. He was saying, "What would you wanna do with a guy like me when you can have a guy like Kayden; you should've said yes when he confessed his love to you and asked you if you felt the same way."  
Claire said with a soft smile,"How can I say yes when I don't love him and when I'm in love with someone else whose more attractive and sweet?"  
Aden asked,"Who is more attractive than Kayden and shouldn't you get the guy you deserve, all your friends kept saying how much of a great couple you 2 will make and it made me think of how much you deserve a guy like him."  
Claire said almost wanting to cry,"You are more attractive than Kayden or anyone will ever be, I love the way you are clueless and how you don't realize how good you are and what attracts me most is how innocent you are in wanting to see more of the world wether its good or bad; Kayden is too scared to see the world and only wants to see the good and belive that everything is good."  
Aden was astonished at what she said and grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. It was soft and it tasted like cake but yet hard.

Math class has begun with teaching them how to solve for x it was easy but really boring...  
Aden wondered why do we have this class and why does he have to remember...  
His head started hurting again and it showed something... It showed a slim, red haired, blue eyed girl and a little boy; wait could that possibly be him?  
The boy said," why do we need to know math?"  
She said,"So you can keep track of your money and how much you earn and how much you have to take away, also for cooking and alot of other stuff; Aden the world revolves around math you may not realize it but you will someday."

Claire took him to other classes they weren't as boring as math, science was even more boring than math, his favorite class was cooking class even though it needed math.  
In cooking class you get to make delicous food and eat it but the worst part was cleaning it...

As soon as the day was over Aden went on the bus and said to Claire, "I had a vision that you were in my bedroom and I was asking you why you didn't choose Kayden, you said that you loved me then I kissed you and it felt soft."  
Claire blushed and a guy with brown hair and blue eyes turned around and asked,"who said my name?"  
Aden remembered that guy, he was the guy that he asked where alglesia was and he was the guy that said it didn't exist.  
Kayden said,"Claire you reject me for him, you know you were lucky a guy like me asked out a girl like you."  
Claire said," I rejected you cause I never wanted a guy like you and I would rather have a guy like Aden."  
Kayden was astonished all the girls wanted him and he rejected all of them cause he wanted to have Claire and she rejected him for that loser acoma kid who belives in alglesia and he probally was speechless and had no idea who she was, did she even hear him say alglesia; don't tell him that he sucked her into that alglesia crap cause thanks to alglesia it had his best friend forget about him while he was in acoma and all he can talk about is alglesia and how to get back to it and take back the empire and to destroy Eragon along with the varden not caring what it would do to the dragon race and all he kept saying was Eragon, the varden and dragon eggs.


	4. Chapter 4

accel alglesia chapter 4 "Get to know Kayden"

I don't own any of this content and I don't intend to copywrite

Last time in accel alglesia Aden remembered how to use a cell phone and how to do basic things in school and his romance with Claire; Kayden the kid who called Aden loser acoma kid had a friend who had acoma like Aden and now is spouting nonsense about Alglesia.

Now we go back in time to get to know Kayden the hot, sexy, stuck up, closed minded guy that had feelings for Claire.

Kayden got a text message; it said,"Meet me at my house, I have a suprise for you xoxo."  
It was of course from his current girlfriend she was nice, she had black hair along with stunning blue eyes and pale white skin...  
When she sends him a text like that she probably bought some new lingire at victoria secret and is wanting to test it out; she sends him that same text atleast once a week.  
He sorta liked her but there was another girl who is different from the others, she liked people for their qualities not their looks, she acted like a dude at times and doesn't care that much about calories and how fat a food can make her...  
Her blonde hair and brown eyes make her seem like the type of girl who would go for looks and be self centered but she is too simple for that and her name Claire is as simple as she is.

He only dated his girlfriend Victoria cause she was his best friend's sister and since his best friend is in acoma it hurts to have to reject her since she is going through all that stress...  
She is nice but no different then the other girls who go for looks, she is too slim and yet she cares about her weight... She is awesome in bed though.

Kayden got in his lamborgine and drove to her house.  
As he got there he rung the door bell and she opened up...  
She wasn't wearing any lingire and she was with someone who had the same features as her but except this person was a boy.  
It was his bestfriend Levi...  
Kayden was so happy yet suprised; he gave Levi a bro hug...

Levi looked confused.  
Levi asked," who are you guys and where part of alglesia are we in?"  
Kayden remembered a legend about alglesia, it was the life changing video game and how it can be both good and bad for the people whose had that installed but it doesn't exist.  
Kayden said,"Levi you were in acoma, I'm your best friend Kayden and this is your sister Victoria; Alglesia is a myth, it doesn't exist."  
Levi replied,"That is proposterus I'm Galbortorix, I have now sister or brother and my best friend died; are you with the varden, now tell me where we are and how can we get back to Uru'bean."  
Both Kayden and Victoria were too shocked to answer...  
Levi said,"please this is an emergency, I must find Eragon and get him to tell me where the eggs are and kill Eragon and Murtaugh for betraying me when all I've ever done was treat them like gold."  
Victoria said,"We are in america and there is no such thing as dragons and your name is Levi not Galbortorix; You are my older brother and my boyfriend's best friend, please belive us when we tell you Alglesia doesn't exist."

Till that day Levi had never remembered who Kayden or Victoria is and failed to learn how the modern world works...  
When Levi went to school, he would ask about alglesia, the varden and dragon eggs...  
So he was sent to the assilum for the docters to examine him...  
Victoria and Kayden visit him once a week and give him home cooked meals that they make at her or his house.  
Levi likes the home cooked meals and tries to get them to get him out of there and go to alglesia where he can give them riches and fame.  
They would just make an excuse, smile and walk away; they gaven up trying to explain to him.  
Victoria and Kayden are dating un exclusivley now because of the stress and how it wouldn't work out if they were exclusive.  
Since they are both players and they like new people and themselves, it would be best for it to be like that cause they didn't wanna go through a stressful break up cause one of them is cheating on them with another person.  
Their longest exclusive relationship was 4 months and 2 weeks and that was with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

accel alglesia chapter 5 "Aden's mom calling him Eragon"  
I don't intend to copywrite and I don't own any of this content

Remember the 1st chapter where Eragon's mom was calling him Eragon not Aden?  
If you don't read the 1st chapter before this one.

Being a mom was hard espically when their child had alglesia side effects.  
She thought she can keep Aden away from alglesia but no some pretty blonde girl had to install it in for him.  
Doesn't she think about others and what alglesia does to some people?  
Is he making the same mistakes as she made in alglesia?

She missed alglesia, it was where she meant her love Brom and because of being the black hand for her false love Morzan and betraying him for Brom someone killed her and uninstalled her.  
She never wanted to get off it and She belived it was true until Shane "Aden's dad" got her to remember the world and the reality she lived in.  
From being called Selena to now being called Celeste was hard when she was at the stage of getting her memory back..

Should she call him Eragon when he comes back cause even though she was uninstalled a long time ago Brom (Shane) wasn't uninstalled and figured out Aden's life on Alglesia.  
He was the person who that blonde asked to train him.  
Why did my son get dragged into this?

Alglesia was dangerous especially since half of the people that are in asslilums suffered from staying too long in Alglesia.  
Lets hope that Aden doesn't go in the asslium and ends up living a normal life even though she was the 1st person to stay in alglesia too long and not suffer through permenate memory loss.

Shane got home he said,"When Aden gets back call him Eragon and let that blonde make him remember again since he loved her in the real world; just like how it was with us even though you loved Morzan in the real world who is probally in the assilum right now; you still sorta had feelings for me in the real world but you didn't show it cause you were afraid of losing me and instead you shown it in alglesia..."  
Celeste smiled and said,"If it weren't for alglesia we wouldn't have gotten married and I probably would've stayed single and be afraid to lose you."


End file.
